fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Xendal Reactive Home Protection System
'' The Xendal Reactive Home Protection System is the innovative way to protect the family and property under any circumstances. This system is a safer, cheaper, and greener approach that is necessary for complete protection against any potential harm. XRHPS utilizes recycled products from scraps of steel and broken down automobiles to formulate a durable piece of equipment that allow individuals to provide a safer environment. The scraps of steel and broken down automobiles are compressed into a single component that is approximately 15 feet thick and 30 feet long. This material is wrapped around every curvature of the structure to ensure every component is protected against any potential harm.'' Trenches of 20 feet deep is paved along the perimeter of the home for installation. Once the steel framed component is placed into the trenches, the system will be installed in the interior of the home. By selecting lock, the secured steel will protrude from the ground and cover the entire home. This will prevent individuals from entering or exiting the premise. In addition, the interior system will also have the unlock option. The unlock option will force the steel framed component to disarm and relocate into the trenches. In addition, every room inside the structure will have 20 emergency panic buttons that is placed on the walls along the rooms. Every time an individual presses any one of the panic buttons, the entire structure will go into lockdown mode. Outsiders may approach the structure and be viewed through a camera from the interior of the structure. If it is an intruder, the XRHPS allows the individuals inside to shoot water canons against the intruder to prevent them from approaching the structure. The fabricated component can withstand earthquakes, high winds, tsunamis, and etc. Because the material is bolted onto the foundation of the structure, the structure will enhance the foundation. As a result, in a case of major ground shaking, the steeled structure will have m aximized protection. In addition, the steeled structure can withstand high winds because the material is approximately 15 feet thick. The thickness adds additional support to the sides, top, and bottom of the structure. During an event of a tsunami, many structures fail due to its improper support from the materials of the structure. In addition, structures fail because of the water pressure that is increased when the tsunami is onshore. The steel material from XRHPS is bolted approximately 20 feet deep into the ground, which is capable of withstanding the water pressure that is increased against the structure. XRHPS utilizes the finest materials to ensure a safer and more durable structure. Individuals may be concern with the idea of breathability. However, the compacted steel material has microscopic air holes that create passageway for air to travel from outside into the interior of the home. In addition, many individuals suffer from allergens. The microscopic air holes ingrained inside the steel material have the ability to filter out allergens that may create irritating symptoms for the individuals inside. '' ''XRHPS is the most effective way for complete protection.